Error Correction Codes (ECC) are used in a variety of applications, such as in various digital communication and data storage applications. Many ECC decoding schemes are known in the art. For example, Chase describes algorithms that utilize channel measurement information, in addition to the conventional use of the algebraic properties of the code, in “A Class of Algorithms for Decoding Block Codes with Channel Measurement Information,” IEEE Transactions on Information Theory, Volume IT-18, No. 1, January, 1972, pages 170-182, which is incorporated herein by reference.